onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 22
"Voices" (声, Koe, Tonari: 27) is the 22nd chapter of the One-Punch Man manga series. Summary Three days after the Meteor incident Saitama and Genos are relaxing in their apartment watching the news about the devastation the meteor fragments caused. Genos states that if the Hero Association had asked Saitama to help in the first place then the damage would have been reduced. After a brief discussion, Genos reveals that the incident raised their hero rankings: Saitama went from Class-C rank 342 to rank 5, Genos went from Class-S rank 17 to rank 16, and even Bofoi went up in rank from Class-S rank 7 to rank 6. Saitama is severely shocked by the jump in his position. After another brief discussion about Disaster Levels, Saitama decides to go for a walk. As Saitama is walking around Z-City, taking note of the destruction, he is accosted by Tanktop Tiger. Tiger accuses Saitama of taking credit for the meteor incident that he did not deserve. Saitama blows off these accusations, which angers Tiger, who then calls out his brother. Tanktop Black Hole then makes his entrance and the two brothers then accuse Saitama of cheating again. Saitama seems rather put off by this and asks the two what they plan on doing about it. Tiger starts to threaten Saitama with violence but is cut off by his brother who states that he knows the cruelest way to punish Saitama. Black Hole then takes a deep breath and in an extremely loud voice starts calling out Saitama, stating that he's to blame for the destruction of the town. As he goes on like this, citizens from the area start to gather on the group. Eventually, some of the citizens start to join in. At that point, Black Hole calls on Saitama to resign, which the citizens agree too. As this is happening, Bang is watching nearby from the roof of a building. He expresses his disappointment in the citizens and states that he'd rather see Saitama resign from the Hero Association than to see him corrupted by it. At this point, Black Hole goes to make his "decisive" move. He acts shocked and acts like Saitama made a move to start attacking the citizens. He and Tiger then step forward and state that they will "protect" the citizens by taking Saitama down. At this point Bang leaves, stating that he'd rather not watch a "public execution." Tanktop Tiger then steps forward and challenges Saitama first. He charges forward only to be casually knocked off into the distance by Saitama. Black Hole, enraged by this jumps forward and grabs Saitama's hands, only to fall to his knees due to the pain of having his hands being crushed by Saitama. He starts apologizing profusely, stating that he lied and that he gives up. Saitama interrupts him at this point, saying to everyone in the area that it was, in fact, his fault that the destruction was his fault and that if anyone had a problem with it that they should say it to his face. Someone tries to interrupt, but Saitama cuts him off stating that he is not a hero for the people's admiration, he does it because he feels like it. Several days later a Mysterious Being is seen walking up from the ocean. Characters in Order of Appearance #Saitama #Genos #Tanktop Tiger #Tanktop Black Hole #Bang Chapter Notes *This chapter marks the end of the Giant Meteor Arc. Navigation fr:Chapitre 22 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4 Chapters Category:Giant Meteor Arc Chapters